Birch Moon
by KaiKurtRavenWizy
Summary: Kai begins to get flash backs of his past and this all has to do with The Birch Moon. Kai knows what he has to do, he has to find out what happened on the night or The Lady of the Forest will take haunting to the next step!


Summary: The month Birch Moon is round and the hauntings begin. Kai has to find out what happened to the Lady of the Woods before the Cold Moon comes up. R&R The month Birch Moon is true also the Cold Moon!  
  
Notes: Flames are welcome. The story is supposed to be about the month Birch Moon and the Cold Mood..also about the birch!  
  
Chapter 1 - Kai's POV -  
  
Why now?  
  
I'm having such a great time with the guys and now its finally come to this time of the year. No I haven't got anything against Christmas, even though I hate the celebrations and the presents.  
  
Why is she coming back?  
  
I did all the rituals and blessing spells last year, I did what she said!  
  
She probably wants me to do more, yeah that's it. She wouldn't hurt anyone, because I haven't done anything wrong. I have been worrying all year for this, I knew this was going to happen. First she'll show me her past and then start messing with my mind! I have just started to enjoy my team-mates company, ive gone out of the ice shell. But I guess she doesn't want that.  
  
Kai.you cant escape me, ill just keep on sending more flash backs..  
  
" Get out of my head!" Kai yelled as he fell onto the floor.  
  
Ray frowned about in his sleep, he was a light sleeper. Ray opened one eye to check if it was light (So he could get up for Christmas) but it wasn't. Ray didn't notice I was on the floor.  
  
You have to complete your task.or your doom shall be sealed on the night of the Cold Moon..  
  
I let out a sigh of relief, I know that if Ray would have seen me he would of started asking questions even if it is.3:34 am. I need to get some sleep and I hope some nice sleep!  
  
Normal POV - Dream Scene -  
  
Something smelt funny in the scene. He has smelt it before.  
  
The smell was mixed up with all different things he managed to pick out a few.Frankincense, rose and.. a drop of benzonie? It rang a bell these where the scents needed for the Resolution Blessing Spell.  
  
He never knew if the spell worked, it didn't invole loads of light shows the spell was suppose to make you stick to your New Year's resolution but why was that spell here?  
  
The whole place lit up by a candle, a red candle with a red ribbon tied around it at the bottom and a small birch wand was waving around it.  
  
Yes it was the ideal time to use magic focusing on new beginnings and purification but what was this spell suppose to do with a dream or a nightmare.  
  
He was starting to get sick of the smell it was causing him to have a headache. The birch wand was trying to get with to look at something.  
  
The candle was no longer on the table in a room but the flashback turned into the woods.  
  
Nothing could surprise him, he had seen this scene before, every year.  
  
The same girl with the red cape and the creamy face, the same brown hair bobbing up and down because of her black horse. The unusual thing about her was her slivery eyes they seemed to sparkle when she looked into the moon. The birch tree's color was the same of her eyes.  
  
The horse gave a load neigh breaking the peaceful silence, the woods seemed to come alive, in a nasty way. The birds started to fly away when the horse had gone out of control. The lady tried her best to settle it down.  
  
" Hush Beltane" She said softly, rubbing the horse.  
  
But the horse didn't seem to notice her voice and her action and still kept on moving, rapidly.  
  
Kai didn't move because he knew there was nothing he could do, the next bit was going to make him jump, even though he knew it was coming.  
  
The horse began to settle, the Lady began looking round. Her horse never acted in that manor, never.  
  
The atmosphere changed. The horse and her differently had a bad feeling about the nice place now. From nice and cool changed to freezing.  
  
The scene changed dramatically and her face zoomed in. Full with fear and confusion.  
  
End of Dream - Kai's POV -  
  
" Hey Kai?"  
  
" Not now she was about to tell me what to do!" I snapped, not knowing whom I was talking to.  
  
" Kai wake up its Christmas"  
  
I forced my eyes opened. "Huh?" I got up off the floor.  
  
It was Ray.  
  
Before I could apologise Tyson butted in.  
  
" Hey Kai what's the smell?"  
  
I sniffed in the air.no..it couldn't be. The hauntings are going to begin.  
  
" Smells.like Birch sap." Ray exclaimed.  
  
How did he know what Birch sap smelt like, I know what it smells like because I smell it every year!  
  
" Hey! Ditch the birch and open the presents!" Max yelled, waking me up.  
  
Yes, I was having Christmas with the Blade breakers. After the tournament it was Christmas Eve and we was all schedule to go home and be back at Christmas but the flight was cancelled because of the weather changes. One day it said it was going to be sunny with light showers, then it turned into raging winds!  
  
The smell had gone and so had Tyson, Kenny and Max. Ray was still here, bet he wants his answers.  
  
" So Kai, did you have a nightmare." Ray asked.  
  
" I..er" I cant answer, I don't want him to know. "Yeah." There I have blown it, I have totally let down my mask.  
  
" What of, sorry. Its none of my business and its Christmas Kai, come down and enjoy!"  
  
Enjoy? How can I when she's back, I have a feeling this is going to be the worst Christmas I will ever have. 


End file.
